


Zusammenrücken - eine Bildergeschichte

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen





	Zusammenrücken - eine Bildergeschichte

**Titel:** Zusammenrücken - eine Bildergeschichte  
**Autor:** Silberchen  
**Pairing:** Clemens Fritz/Nils Petersen  
**Rating:** P12 Slash  
**Genre:** Allgemein  
**Zusammenfassung:** Die Erleichterung über den Klassenerhalt ist überall zu fühlen, auch zwischen Clemens und Nils.  
**Anmerkung:** Irgendwie riefen diese Bilder nach einer Story, und nachdem Crazylilly sich das auch noch wünschte, konnte ich nicht anders.  


Gelöst, unendlich erleichtert stand Clemens Fritz am Torpfosten und lachte. Endlich wieder.  
Der Abstiegskampf hatte die ganze Mannschaft mitgenommen, besonders ihren Kapitän, und jetzt, beim ersten Training nach dem geschafften Klassenerhalt, merkte man, was für eine Last auf der gesamten Mannschaft gelegen hatte.  
So viel, wie sie heute lachten, strahlten, scherzten, hatten sie die ganzen letzten Wochen zusammengenommen nicht gemacht. Nach jedem Spiel, nach jeder weiteren Niederlage oder jedem weiteren Unentschieden war die Stimmung gesunken, und jetzt, auf einmal, war es, als wäre ein Ballon geplatzt und hätte gute Stimmung über sie ausgeschüttet.

So stand Clemens in der Sonne am Torpfosten gelehnt und strahlte vor sich hin. Strahlte jeden an, der sich ihm näherte - Mitspieler oder Trainer, Journalist oder Fan - auch wenn letztere ja nur auf dem Weg zum Training nähergekommen waren.  
Und jetzt strahlte er Nils an, der ebenso erleichtert über den Klassenerhalt war wie jeder andere - auch, wenn er noch nur ausgeliehen war. Aber hoffentlich nicht mehr lange, jetzt konnten die Verhandlungen endlich aufgenommen werden. Nils war also gleich doppelt erleichtert - und auch das sah man ihm mehr als deutlich an. War doch eine gute gute Gelegenheit, überlegte Clemens. Immerhin war Nils ein attraktiver Mann, der es ihm schon länger angetan hatte. Und wenn er jetzt vermutlich sogar bleiben würde... Außerdem war die Stimmung so gut, dass er es wirklich mal versuchen konnte.

"Hey, Nils!", rief er den Angreifer zu sich. Er begann sich etwas mehr am Torpfosten zu strecken, ein wenig zu räkeln. Er fühlte sich einfach gut, und das sollten die anderen, insbesondere Nils, auch sehen.  
Etwas überrascht blieb Nils vor ihm stehen. Sein Blick wanderte über Clemens' Körper, so deutlich, dass Clemens da nichts mehr missverstehen konnte. Und sein eigener Körper reagierte ebenfalls unmissverständlich, gerade zwischen seinen Beinen regte sich etwas. Im Grunde war es ihm aber egal, schließlich war auch Nils' Blick eindeutig. Wieder wanderte er über Clemens' Körper und registrierte spätestens jetzt die wachsene Beule in der Trainingshose.

"Hm?", machte Nils fragend und sah ihm jetzt direkt ins Gesicht. Clemens überlegte kurz. Smalltalk oder gleich direkt? Er entschied sich für Smalltalk, schließlich wollte er Nils nicht mit zu deutlicher offensive verschrecken - dafür war der Junge eindeutig zu heiß. Dennoch konnte Clemens sich nicht zurückhalten und leckte sich kurz über die Lippen. "Ist doch was ganz anderes heute...", meinte er dann nach einem kurzen Blick in die Runde.  
Nils nickte leicht. "Es ist... ich hatte nicht mehr gedacht, dass Training so viel Spaß machen würde." Er lächelte leicht. "Die Mannschaft ist wieder näher zusammengerückt."  
Das war Clemens auch aufgefallen. Diese Gelassenheit und der Spaß, das Lachen, das man noch vor dem letzten Spiel kaum gehört hatte.

"Die Mannschaft ist näher zusammengerückt", wiederholte Clemens. Das war sie, auf jeden Fall. Und er hätte auch nichts dagegen... "Ich würd auch gern... näher zusammenrücken", lächelte er Nils eindeutig an.  
Nils sah ihn jetzt doch überrascht an. "Oh", machte er, und brauchte einen Moment.

Dann grinste er Clemens an. "Zusammenrücken klingt gut.", meinte er dann, woraufhin Clemens noch breiter lachte. Nils hatte also verstanden - und nichts dagegen. "Also, dann lass uns doch einfach mal... zusammenrücken", schlug er vor. Diesmal nickte Nils nur, von Überraschung keine Spur mehr. Er schien sich einfach wohl zu fühlen, mit den Gedanken, mit Clemens etwas zusammenzurücken. "Heute Abend? Bei mir?", schlug Clemens vor. Jetzt musste er mal ein wenig forscher sein, sonst würden sie hier noch zu lange herumeiern, und selbst nach dem Klassenerhalt würden Thomas Schaaf das nicht besonders gerne sehen.

"Heute Abend bei dir, klingt gut", stimmte Nils zu und lächelte leicht. Er schien sich schon etwas für den Abend zu überlegen, etwas nachdenklich-lächelnd sah er Clemens an. Der verzichtete jedoch auf eine Nachfrage, immerhin war es auch schön sich überraschen zu lassen. Und mitzubekommen, wie andere etwas planten.

"Dann... heute Abend", wiederholte Clemens, und mit einem Nicken und einem verschmitzten Lächeln, dabei ein wenig nachdenklich wandte sich Nils ab.


End file.
